


Blood Control

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Gen, but seriously tho, haha that's a joke, she is an angry assassin, social justice necromancers, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: In the shadows stood a girl who looked to be around fifteen or so, and she was glaring at the man in the chair.





	Blood Control

As the man came to, he noticed he was tied to a chair with a single lightbulb lit above his head. He jerked himself into consciousness and pulled against his restraints. “Hey!” he yelled, “Somebody lemme outta here!” He jerked more and nearly toppled the chair before his entire body stilled against his will. “What the …”

In the shadows stood a girl, maybe around fifteen, maybe older, green eyes smoldering. When she stepped closer to the light, he saw she had a withering look set on her face. “Wha … whadya’ want with me?”

The girl’s boots clacked on the cement floor, pale hands clenched at her sides. Her blonde hair shone harshly under the single bulb as she stepped closer.  “The girl,”  she murmured.

“What girl?!” The man tried to shake more but he was glued to his chair, frozen by both the mysterious outside force and his fear.

“The one you snatched off the streets, you filthy pervert. ”


End file.
